Snott
concept art of Snott]] Snott is a recurring character in the Earthworm Jim franchise. Snott is a sentient creature with a unique amorphous biology, similar to that of a giant green amoeba or slime mold, but is still able to make a "face" with eyeballs and a mouth. In the video game series, Snott is the closest ally of Earthworm Jim, often providing assistance from the backpack of Jim's Super Suit, where Snott has made his home. Snott also appeared in the animated television series, but as more of a minor character. The role of Jim's closet ally was replaced by Peter Puppy in the cartoon. Snott has also appeared in the Earthworm Jim comics, and has been featured along with the statuette of Earthworm Jim in the toy line. Appearances Snott was featured in promotional artwork for the original video game. However Snott does not appear in the final game until Jim's last battle with Queen Slug-for-a-Butt, in the level Buttville at the end of the game, where Snott serves as a floating platform for Jim to stand on while fighting the Queen. Snott has a much more expanded role in the sequel, Earthworm Jim 2. According to that game, Snott stowed away in Jim's backpack when he visited the Mucus Planet and battled Major Mucus in first game. In Earthworm Jim 2 Snott plays a vital role, coming out of the backpack of Jim's Super Suit and replacing the "worm head whip swing" of the first game. Snott does this by grabbing onto special ledges lined with mucus in order to let Jim "snott swing" from place to place. Snott can also help by morphing into a parachute to slow down long drops and falls. Snott appears in Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy, where he form a "ball" and Jim "rides" him like a space hopper. Snott is also used as an information marker in Earthworm Jim 3D, providing valuable hints and tips for the player. Snott made a few appearances on the animated television series with no major change to his overall character; although Snott appears more like Jim's pet in the cartoon, and often makes a form like a dog. Snott was described as a "smiling booger" by one bewildered Terlawk human police officer. Peter Puppy replaced Snott as Jim's closest ally in the cartoon, whereas in the games it had been Snott. Whereas Peter often joins Jim on adventures, Snott tends to stay at the hideout. In the HD remake of Earthworm Jim, they had added comics for cutscenes to further explain the story, and in the first comic where Psy-Crow steals the super suit, a small, snot creature sits inside, that is very similar to snott from the original games, so it can be theorized he hid in the backpack throughout every game after being shot down, in the comic he had also used a different blaster, which means the suit cannot only make things hyper intelligent, but take it back too. Personality In the video game series, Snott appears much less sentient. He cannot verbally communicate, despite having a mouth, merely making squelching sounds with his body. Despite being Jim's closest ally in the games, and ever providing assistance, Snott's "face" often appears bewildered, perplexed, shocked, dazed and/or confused. In the cartoon, Snott had much more personality, and appeared always incredibly happy, even smiling inanely during inappropriate or dire situations. Snott cannot speak any human languages, and communicates through mere slurps and gurgles using his mouth. However, Jim and Peter can understand Snott's "speech", indicating further intelligence in Snott; although only his companions can understand him. Snott's trademark is being able to express an extremely long comment regarding the situation in only a couple of short slurps, after which Jim or Peter will agree, repeating after him. In the comics and toy line, Snott has a wider expression range, seeming to show apprehension and fear. Trivia * Snott's origins and species are unclear. In some materials, Snott is said to have befriended Jim on the Mucus Planet where Jim first fought Major Mucus. It would therefore stand to reason that Snott is of the same species as Major Mucus and Mucus Phlegm Brain. However, other materials have said Snott is one of the Insectoids; this is apparently supported in the first game where Snott's first actual appearance is in the last level, Buttville, which takes place on Insectika. Gallery Butville-Fighting-Queen.jpg|Earthworm Jim riding a floating Snott in the final battle with Queen Slug-for-a-Butt (Earthworm Jim HD) Earthworm Jim 2.jpg|Snott and Jim on the cover to Earthworm Jim 2 Images_(16).jpg|Jim using Snott as a parachute from the back of his Super Suit in A.B.T.. (Earthworm Jim 2) EWJ-2-snott-parachute.jpg|Snott parachute EWJ-2-snott-swing.jpg|Using Snott as a swing Canowormscollection.jpg|Jim and Snott in artwork for Earthworm Jim 1 & 2: The Whole Can 'O Worms M2TG snott bounce.jpg|Bouncing over enemies on Snott (Earthworm Jim: Menace 2 the Galaxy) P3.png|Snott in the animated television series Ewjtv-4.jpg|Snott with Earthworm Jim and Peter Puppy on the Pocket Rocket (animated television series) E.w.j 1 figure review.jpg|Statue in the toy line of Snott in the back of Earthworm Jim's Super Suit Snott.png Snott3D.png|Snott in Earthworm Jim 3D Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Earthworm Jim cartoon Category:TV characters Category:Toys Category:Insectoids Category:Comics